Crash B-Daman
Crash B-Daman is the third comic adaptation of the B-Daman toy, first serialized in December 2005 issue of Coro Coro Comic. The television series started on January 9, 2006, replacing Battle B-Daman in TV Tokyo. An English dub of the anime was never released. Hitto Tamaga living on his own after his father had gone missing, receives a Crash B-Daman, his first B-Daman, as his birthday present from his missing father. Holding this message from his father in his heart, Hitto makes up his mind to participate in B-Daman battle tournament called 'B-10 Crash Cup.' Through the battles, Hitto encounters a lot of rivals and sometimes develops friendships with them. After the tournament, he comes to know about a secret society of rascal B-Daplayers who find reason for living only in crashing. What is their true purpose? And what secret is there beside Hitto’s B-Daman? Main Protagonists: Seven Legendary B-Ders *Hitto Tamaga [玉賀 必人（タマガ ヒット） Tamaga Hitto] Voiced by Kahoru Sasajima. The series' main protagonist. A hot-blooded eleven year-old boy who received Magnum Ifrit as a gift from his missing father. *Kodoh Kuraki [蔵木 コドウ（クラキ コドウ） Kuraki Kodoh] Voiced by Urara Takano. One of the Four Kings of the Dark Lizard. A cold-hearted narcissist that opposes everything that Hitto and friends stand for. He wields two B-Daman at the same time - namely Rave Pegasus and Shade Wyvern. *Konta Tsukino コン太（ツキノ コンタ）''Tsukino Konta'' Voiced by Misato Fukuen. A diminuitive fox-like boy who calls himself as the B-Daman Hunter. His B-Daman is Blitz Garuda. *Jubee Sanada 銃兵衛（サナダ ジュウベエ）''Sanada Jubee'' Voiced by Rikiya Koyama, Sachi Matsumoto (child). A tall and imposing boy whose known for his focus and control. His B-Daman is Bal Tauros. *Teruma Kamioka テルマ（カミオカ テルマ）''Kamioka Teruma'' Voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya and Nozomu Sasaki. A religious lad with bipolar disorder. He appears either as a kind-hearted angel or a trigger happy devil. His B-Daman is Sturm Griffon. *Jou Fukairi ジョー（フカイリ ジョー）''Fukairi Jou'' Voiced by Mamoru Miyano. A kind-hearted and flirtatious gambler who strongly believes in destiny. His B-Daman is a customized Iron Odin. *Kaito Namihira 海人（ナミヒラ カイト）''Namihira Kaito'' Voiced by Mayumi Asano. A laidback and friendly boy whose also known as the Son of the Seas. His B-Daman is a customized Evil Levioth. Allies and Supporting Characters *Nana Sendo ナナ（センドウ ナナ）''Sendo Nana'' Voiced by Akemi Kanda. A character exclusive to the anime series. She is Hitto's quick-tempered cousin who loves to splurge during the travels. *Karashu [カラッシュ Karasshu] Voiced by Yoshirou Matsumoto Jubee's pet crow and the loyal messenger of the heroes. *Kotarou Tamaga 光太郎（タマガ コウタロウ）''Tamaga Kotarou'' Voiced by Shuuma Shiratori. Hitto's father and genius scientist who went missing on one fateful day. Hitto's journeys are centered on finding his father's wereabouts. He created his son's B-Daman as well as the upgraded B-Daman of his son's friends. *Professor Trigger 鳥賀教授（トリガきょうじゅ）''Toriga-Kyouju'' Voiced by Mugihito. Koutarou's mentor, an obsessive and eccentric elderly genius scientist whose ambition is to attain the pinnacle of B-Daman Technology. *Strange Old Man [ 変なお爺さん Hen na Ojii-san ] Voiced by Tadashi Miyazawa. An eccentric elderly sorcerer who formerly owns Rave Pegasus and Shade Wyvern. *Crasher BB ビービー）''Kurassha Bibi'' Voiced by KOUSAKU. A cheerful and energetic announcer that works directly for the JBA. He is known for speaking Engrish. *Hayato Tamaga 隼人（タマガ ハヤト）''Tamaga Hayato'' Voiced by Keiichi Noda, Kahoru Sasajima (Child). One of the Seven Legendary B-Ders in the previous generation. He is Hitto and Nana's grandfather as well as Koutaro's father. *Shuuta Tsukino 周太（ツキノ シュウタ）''Tsukino Shuuta'' Voiced by Ken Uo, Misato Fukuen (child). One of the Seven Legendary B-Ders in the previous generation. He is Konta's grandfather who bestowed him the Blitz Garuda B-Daman. *Kanbei Sanada 勘兵衛（サナダ カンベエ）''Sanada Kanbei'' Voiced by Rikiya Koyama. One of the Seven Legendary B-Ders in the previous generation. He is Jubee's grandfather and Ichibee's father. *Haruka Tsukino 春子（ツキノ ハルコ）''Tsukino Haruka'' Voiced by Kaoru Mizuhara. One of Konta's sisters that used to torment him. She is the eldest sister characterized by her gothic lolita attire and light brown hair. *Natsuko Tsukino 夏子（ツキノ ナツコ）''Tsukino Natsuko'' Voiced by Maki Tsuchiya. Konta's middle sister who has blue clothes and blonde hair. *Akiko Tsukino [月野 秋子（ツキノ アキコ） Tsukino Akiko] Voiced by Yukari Minegishi. Konta's youngest sister. She has dark green hair tied to a ponytail and wears a yellow top. *Kazuma Miyoshi [美吉 数馬（ミヨシ カズマ） Miyoshi Kazuma] Voiced by Takahiro Mizushima. Jubee's childhood friend and friendly rival who runs a B-Der Dojo with his elderly father. *Shun Hyuuga シュン（ヒュウガ シュン）''Hyuuga Shun'' Voiced by Aki Kanada. A highly skilled B-Der who uses a Generic B-Daman. *Kotetsu Kurokoma 虎鉄（クロコマ コテツ）''Kurokoma Kotetsu'' Voiced by Shintarou Oohata. The leader of the Black Horse trio whose characterized by his obsession for hamburgers. *Ginzou Ooguro 銀蔵（オオグロ ギンゾウ）''Ooguro Ginzou'' Voiced by Yoshikazu Nagano. Hitto's first opponent in the series and the younger of the Ooguro brothers. *Kinzou Ooguro 金蔵（オオグロ キンゾウ）''Ooguro Kinzou'' Voiced by Kenji Nojima. The older of the Ooguro brothers whose in charge of recruiting new members to the Black Horse club. *Masao (政雄（マサオ）''Masao''] Voiced by Tohru Nara. Ginzou's lackey and messenger. A nerdy-looking boy with a bucktooth. *Shinpan Shounen (審判少年 Shinpan Shounen) Voiced by Takashi Demura. The nerdy-looking announcer in the B-Center. *Mitaka Kandori (神取 美鷹（カンドリ ミタカ）''Kandori Mitaka'') Voiced by Rie Saitou. Kazuma's close friend and partner in the B1 Crash Cup. *Mike (マイク Maiku) Voiced by Hisayoshi Suganuma. A kind-hearted B-Daman customizer who wishes to end the monopoly of Darami's palace. *Kazuo Kushiro (釧路 和夫（クシロ カズオ）''Kushiro Kazuo'') Voiced by Yoshikazu Nagano. A tormented miner who hopes to be reunited with his three children. *Yayoi Kushiro (釧路 弥生（クシロ ヤヨイ）''Kushiro Yayoi'') Voiced by Naoko Seto. One of Kazuo's children. *Hazuki Kushiro (釧路 葉月（クシロ ハヅキ）''Kushiro Hazuki'') Voiced by Natsuki Yoshihara. One of Kazuo's children. *Shinichiro Kushiro (釧路 慎一郎（クシロ シンイチロウ）''Kushiro Shinichiro'') Voiced by Miyuki Kuwajima. Kazuo's only son. *Tarou (太郎（タロウ）''Tarou'') Voiced by Yuusuke Numata. One of the East side villagers of Hell Island.. His arm is injured and hence he was unable to directly participate in the competition. *Jirou (次郎（ジロウ）''Jirou'') Voiced by Natsuki Yoshihara. One of the East side villagers of Hell Island and Tarou's younger brother. *Taikaiinchuu (大会委員長（たいかいいいんちょう）) Voiced by Kimiko Saitou. The Elderly woman who organized the B1 Crash Cup. *Ichigensai Miyoshi (美吉 一元斎（ミヨシ イチゲンサイ）''Miyoshi Ichigensai'') Voiced by Kenji Nomura. Kazuma's elderly father and head of the B-Der Dojo. *Ichibee Sanada (真田 一兵衛（サナダ イチベエ）''Sanada Ichibee'') Voiced by Tetsu Inada. Jubee's deceased father and former head of the Sanada Dojo. The Antagonists: Saionji Konzern *Kyousuke Arasaki (荒崎 キョウスケ（アラサキ キョウスケ）''Arasaki Kyousuke'') Voiced by Kousuke Toriumi, Rika Morinaga (child). The primary antagonist of the Crash B-Daman anime series. He is Kurando Saionji's personal secretary. His B-Daman are Alpha and Omega Bahamut. *Kurando Saionji (西園寺 蔵人（サイオンジ クランド）''Saionji Kurando'') Voiced by Kouji Yada. The President and CEO of Saionji Konzern. *Aoi Saionji (西園寺 アオイ（サイオンジ アオイ）''Saionji Aoi'') Voiced by Rika Morinaga. The arrogant grandson and heir to the Saionji Konzern. *Sabu Nishijima (西島 サブ（ニシジマ サブ）''Nishijima Sabu'') Voiced by Chiyako Shibahara. A short-tempered Trapmaster whose characterized by his verbal tic. *Ikki Kida (鬼田 一機（キダ イッキ）''Kida Ikki'') Voiced by Shoto Kaishi. The tyrrant ruler of the West side of Hell Island and the last testament of Saionji Corporation in the previous generation. His B-Daman is Emperor Dragon. *Daizou Ohka (岡 大蔵（オカ ダイゾウ）''Ohka Daizou'') Voiced by Eiji Takemoto. The eldest of the Four Kings of Dark Lizard. His B-Daman is Evil Levioth. *Hanbei Takeichi (竹市 伴平（タケイチ ハンペイ）''Takeichi Hanbei'') Voiced by Sayaka Aida. The youngest of the Four Kings of Dark Lizard. His B-Daman is Iron Odin. *Princess Darami [プリンセス・ダラミ Purinsesu Darami] Voiced by Saori Yumiba. The only female in the Four Kings of Dark Lizard and a haughty socialite. Her B-Daman is a Valkyrie-type custom. *DJ Baku バク（ディージェイ バク）''Deijei Baku'' Voiced by Koki Miyata. A lonely boy with resentment against B-ders. He is characterized by his cheesy rap songs. *Tsuyoshi Kurowa [黒岩 剛 Kurowa Tsuyoshi] Voiced by Tomoya Kawai. The leader of the Black Tigers. *Kyuuga 吸蛾（キュウガ）''Kyuuga'' Voiced by Chiaki Takahashi. The vampire unit's femme fatale leader. *Gari 我利（ガリ）''Gari'' Voiced by Tomoya Kawai. An indigo-haired underling from the Dark Lizards whose severely punished by Daizou in relation to their failed mission in the B-Park. *Girara [ギララ Girara] Voiced by Fumihiro Okabayashi. One of Daizou's lackeys. He is the brown-haired man with a long and pointy nose. *Cobra [コブラ Kobura] Voiced by Yoshirou Matsumoto. One of Daizou's lackeys. He is the green-haired man. *Kinryuu (金龍（キンリュウ）''Kinryuu'') Voiced by Mizuki Saitou. A major investor for the Saionji Konzern's doomsday project. *Number Seven Voiced by Isamu Sugaya. A secret agent working for Saionji Konzern. A green-haired man who directly informs the Dark Lizards. *Number Eight Voiced by Fumihiro Okabayashi. A secret agent working for Saionji Konzern. A stout man who usually accompanies Number Seven. *Number Nine Voiced by Yoshikazu Nagano. A secret agent working for Saionji Konzern. He is one of the Three Agents along with Seven and Eight that recruited Kodoh Kuraki. *Professor Arasaki Voiced by Mitsuru Ogata. Kyousuke's father and his rason d'etre for revenge against the Saionji Konzern. *Chouchou Voiced by Yasuhiro Takato. The town chief who enslaved all of the miners and the Kushiro siblings. Product List * 001: Magnum Ifrit * 002: Blitz Garuda * 003: Bal Tauros * 004: Crash Weapon Grenade Shot * 005: Crash Weapon Triple Launcher * 006: Loading Magazine * 007: Power Long Barrel * 008: Cartridge Adaptor Barrel and Server * 009: Crash Tower * 010: Magnum Ifrit Starter Set * 011: Crash B-Daman Tower Battle Try Set * 012: Crash B-Daman Bullet Set Vol. 1 (.98) * 013: Sturm Griffon * 014: Crash Weapon Wide Cannon * 015: Tripod * 016: Rave Pegasus * 017: Shade Wyvern * 018: Crash Weapon Reload Launcher * 019: Cyber Scope Server * 020: B-1 Crash Cup Try Set * 021: Crash B-Daman Bullet Set Vol. 2 (.67) * 022: Evil Levioth * 023: Crash Weapon Panzer Faust * 024: Crash B-Daman Custom Try Set * 025: Iron Odin * 026: Crash Weapon Trick Cannon * 027: Justice Ifrit * 028: Mach Garuda * 029: Synchro Weapon Beat Launcher * 030: Synchro Weapon Tactical Shot * 031: SWS Crash B-Daman Justice Ifrit Power Try Set * 032: Assault Tauros * 033: Synchro Weapon Mega Grenade * 034: Synchro Server * 035: SWS Crash B-Daman Mach Garuda Rush Try Set * 036: Shining Pegasus * 037: Reflect Wyvern * 038: Omega Bahamut * 039: Eclipse Dragon * 040: Final Battle Box Terms and Names * B-Daman, The B-Daman is the main item in the game. It is a figure designed to fire spherical marbles, called B-Dama * B-Dama (ビー玉 Bīdama) The official marbles for B-Daman are .67 of an inch; most marbles in the world are .5 of an inch. Biidama is the Japanese word for "marble." * Strike Shot A change on the official marble for B-Daman. They are .67 of an inch, but have different properties. Like being clear, plastic, metal, or being able to split. * Grenade shot, The official marble for .98 Caliber Crash Weapons. They are .98 of an inch, and have holes in them like a wiffleball. Some have Strike Shots inside them. * Crash Tower, The item used in battle, has six pillars that can fill up with two marbles each. Has three guard rails on top, connected to a Guard Pillar, that if falls so do the guards. * Crash Weapon, The item that can go on the side of the B-Daman, adding a different type of fire to the B-Daman. * Stadium, Where the battles take place, they are approx. 4'x1' * Hold Parts, Keeps marbles from falling out of the B-Daman, creates force. * Claw, Prong on a Hold Part, Crash B-Daman have 2-9 Claws. * Battle Coin, A coin shaped circle loaded into a "Rush Thrower" (Unknown Name); used in Super Rush Battle * "Rush Thrower" (Unknown Name), item that throws Battle Coins in Super Rush system Rules of Crash Battle * B-Daman cannot be kept in the air during battle. * Do not hide the Crash Tower or press it down with your hands. * When gathering marbles, do not put your hand in front of the Crash Tower. * Do not tilt or lean the B-Daman and release marbles in the air. * Do not release marbles towards the opponent's/partner's hand or face intentionally. * B-Daman feet parts should not come out of the shooting area. * When using a 008 Cartridge Adaptor Barrel and Server, only one System Barrel may be attached. * One Crash Tower must have six pillars. * You may use two B-Daman with either a Synchro Weapon, or a Double Adaptor piece. * All B-Daman must have all three Parts How to Play * Crash Battle The point of this game is to take down the marbles on top of the opponent's Crash Tower before he/she does the same to you. You can topple with your B-Daman/Crash Weapons, following the above rules. * Super Rush Battle The point of this game is to shoot as many Battle Coins as you can on your opponents side. You load ??? number of Battle Coins into the "Rush Thrower" (Unknown Name), and it fires them out one by one. Each player tries to fire at the Battle Coin and knock it on the opponents side. * Shoot the Gap See B-Daman * Bowling See B-Daman * Crash Battle X(Unknown Name) Same rules as Crash Battle, using Crash Blocks in front of each Crash Tower to block B-Dama Types of B-Daman There are four types of Crash B-Daman; * Power: Focuses on a lot of strength behind a shot, making it easier to knock down Crash Towers. Having too much power can severely lower Rush, because of how hard it is to fire. * Rush: Focuses on firing many B-Dama, at a very fast rate. They normally have either Roller Holds, or Balance Holds. * Control: Focuses on hitting a specific target. They need to have a bit more power than other types to travel down the directed barrel, since normally the barrel is longer than most. The most common holds for them are either Balance Holds, or Round Holds. * Balance: Focuses on a balance of certain types; however, on Shining Pegasus, it describes a B-Daman with Balance Holds. (Of course, this could have been just to get all four types on Shining Pegasus and Reflect Wyvern so that their combined form, Eclipse Dragon, could boast of having all types it a Perfect type.) Normally have Balance Holds. * Perfect: As opposed to Balance, a Perfect type B-Daman has a combination of all four major types. * Revolver: Uses a .67 Revolver barrel. Has no hold parts. * Perfect Revolver: Used to describe Ultimate Bahamut (Alpha Bahamut + Omega Bahamut). It is not a combination of Perfect and Revolver type. It is a Revolver type with a Double Synchro Grip. 3 Block Gear System 3 Block Gear System is the name for the first series of Crash B-Daman. They used three "blocks", Block 1: Barrel, Block 2: Core, and Block 3: Grip. There is a slot for a server built into every grip. Along with that, there are two slots on the arms of the Core for a Crash Weapon. * Barrel: The piece that determines how much control you have of the shot. They come in many different lengths. The longer the barrel, the higher the control, and the lower the power. * Core: The piece that determines what type of B-Daman it is; Power, Rush, Control, or Balance. They have different hold parts that correspond with the types. * Grip: The piece that determines how easy it is to fire, sometimes they can increase Power or Rush. They have different types of grips as well, to determine how comfortable it is to hold. Synchro Weapon System Synchro Weapon System is the name for the second series of Crash B-Daman. It enhances on the 3 Block Gear System. The Grip Block is now further advanced with a second trigger, called the Synchro Trigger. It activates Synchro Weapons Attached, allowing for a shot without using your non-firing hand. The gimmicks are more complex, like a Triple Roller Hold, or an Astral Drive Hold. Parts List and Parts Overview Barrels Barrels give you accuracy, or can increase power * .67 Short A Short Barrel. Available on Magnum Ifrit * .67 Medium A Medium Barrel. Available on Blitz Garuda * .67 Long A Long Barrel. Available on Bal Tauros * .67 Power Short A Short Barrel, shorter than .67 Short Circuit. Available on Strum Griffon * .67 Light A Powerful and Long Barrel. The weight of this barrel is what gives it the power. Available on Rave Pegasus and Shade Wyvern * .67 Compact A very Short Barrel. Available on Evil Levioth * .67 Fore Grip A Medium Barrel, allows for a second barrel to be attached to it. It has a handle for increased control. Used on Control/Power/Rush/Balance Customs. Available on Iron Odin * .67 Suspensions A Short Barrel equipped with springs on either side. The springs hold onto the hold parts to increase power. Available on Justice Ifrit * .67 Rollers A Short Barrel equipped with rollers on either side. The rollers increase ease of shot. Available on Mach Garuda * .67 Bipod A Long Barrel equipped with a stabilizer on the end. It can be flipped from Roller Mode to Stabilizer Mode. Available on Assault Tauros * .67 Front A Long Barrel with no special features. Available on Shining Pegasus * .67 Rear A Short Barrel with an adaptor for a second barrel. Available on Reflect Wyvern and Alpha Bahamut (Alpha Bahamut found in Final Battle Box) * .67 Revolver A barrel that uses some methode to fire B-Daballs from itself rather than the core. Can fire three shots at once. Available on Omega Bahamut * .67 Union An extra long barrel made from .67 Front and .67 Rear. Available on Eclipse Dragon Cores Cores determine the type of B-Daman it is * Ifrit Drive Holds, 3 Claws. Available on Magnum Ifrit * Garuda Roller Holds, 2 Claws. Available on Blitz Garuda * Tauros Round Holds, 2 Claws. Available on Bal Tauros * Griffon Balance Holds, 2 Claws Available on Strum Griffon * Pegasus Right Spin Drive Holds, 2 Claws. It has a Drive Strip on the right side. Besides that, it is a Balance Hold. Available on Rave Pegasus * Wyvern Left Spin Roller Holds, 2 Claws. It has a Roller on the right side. Besides that, it is a Balance Hold. Available on Shade Wyvern * Levioth Power Roller Holds, 2 Claws. It has one roller on each side, but with a Drive Strip in the middle, adding Power. Available on Evil Levioth * Odin Fore Holds, 2 Claws. It has one Drive Strip on each side. Roller Holds, see Blitz Garuda. Available on Iron Odin * Ifrit 2 Astral Holds, 9 Claws. It has four claws on each side, and one on the bottom with a Drive Strip. Available on Justice Ifrit * Garuda 2 Triple Roller Holds, 3 Claws. It has one claw on each side, and one on the bottom, each with a Roller. Available on Mach Garuda * Tauros 2 Triple Round Holds, 3 Claws. It has two round holds on the side, and an extra claw on the bottom with a grove on it to guide the shot in a straight line. Available on Assault Tauros * Pegasus 2 Balance Holds, two claws. See Griffon Available on Shining Pegasus * Wyvern 2 Round Holds, two claws. See Tauros Available on Reflect Wyvern * Bahamut No holds. Available on Omega Bahamut * Dragon Round Holds, two claws. See Tauros or Wyvern 2 Available on Eclipse Dragon * Alpha (no name given) Round Holds, two claws. See Tauros, Wyvern 2, or Dragon Available on Alpha Bahamut (found in Final Battle Box) Grips Grips determine the comfort of your shot, and some increase power * Trigger Grip A Basic grip with a rough grip for ease of hold. Available on Magnum Ifrit * Trigger Grip B Basic grip with a smooth grip for smoother shots. Available on Blitz Garuda * Trigger Grip C Basic grip with a semi-rough grip for balance hold. Available on Bal Tauros * Tigger Grip D Basic grip with lines for a good grip. Available on Sturm Griffon * Power Grip Has an extra gear for extra power. Available on Rave Pegasus and Crash B-Daman Custom Try Set * Speed Grip Has no gears for easier shots. Available on Shade Wyvern * Trigger Grip E Basic grip Available on Evil Levioth * Trigger Grip F Basic grip with a small grip line on it. Available on Iron Odin * Synchro Grip (Fire) Same use as Power Grip, has a Synchro Trigger. Available on Justice Ifrit * Synchro Grip (Thunder) Similar to Synchro Grip (Fire), but it has a smooth gripping end and a bigger Synchro Trigger pad for Rush. Available on Mach Garuda * Synchro Grip (Ground) Similar to Synchro Grip (Fire), but has a gripping end designed for a firmer hold. Available on Assault Tauros * Synchro Grip (The Sun) A basic Synchro Grip with a gripping end designed to fit the hand. Available on Shining Pegasus * Synchro Grip (The Moon) A basic Synchro Grip with a gripping end designed to fit the hand. Available on Reflect Wyvern * Synchro Grip (Dark) A Synchro Grip with a large, lined handle to provide a firm grip. Available on Omega Bahamut and Alpha Bahamut (Alpha Bahamut only found in Final Battle Box) * Synchro Double Grip (Eclipse) A Double Synchro Grip (formed by Synchro Grips Sun/Moon and Reflect Wyvern's Connect Server). By using both hands, shots are fired more smoothly. Available on Eclipse Dragon * Synchro Double Grip (no extra title given) A Double Synchro Grip (formed by two Synchro Grips (Dark) and Alpha Bahamut's Connect Server). By using both hands, shots are fired more smoothly. Available on Ultimate Bahamut (found in Final Battle Box) Crash Weapons/Synchro Weapons Crash/Synchro weapons are a secondary form of fire on either side of the B-Daman * Grenade Shot Can fire a .98 bullet. Has 4 claws and a drive strip on one. Revolver Style. * Triple Launcher Can fire three .67 bullets at a time. Has a drive strip at the front. * Wide Cannon Can fire two .67 bullets side-by-side at a time. Has two drive strips. * Reload Launcher Fires two .67 bullets at a time, is reloadable through a server. * Panser Faust Fires a newly designed .67 bullet built just for it. * Trick Cannon Fires two .67 bullets at a time, it has adjustable spin on each one. * Beat Launcher Same use as Reload Launcher, except it only fires one at a time. Attaches to Tactical Shot to form Hybrid Cannon. Synchro option available. * Tactical Shot Has a barrel, fires one .67 bullet at a time. Attaches to Beat Launcher to form Hybrid Cannon. Synchro option available. * Mega Grenade Fires one .98 bullet at a time, and is reloadable through a server. Synchro option available. Servers and Barrels Servers increase the amount of B-Dama you can hold * Loading Magazine Holds seven extra shots. * Power Long Barrel Increases Control and Power. * Short Magazine Server Holds three extra shots. Available on Sturm Griffon * Cyber Scope Server Has a mirrored sight to give a great shot. Can hold three extra shots. * Stock Server Holds three extra shots and gives a better grip. Available on Evil Levioth * Synchro Server Holds a large amount of extra shots. When out of shots, it will rotate to refill. * Connect Server Holds two extra shots in Server Mode, and has a second use as a stand in Stabilizer Mode. Also used to attach a second grip when in Stabilizer Mode. Available on Reflect Wyvern B-Dama, Strike Shots, and Bombs B-Dama * Standard Shot, made out of glass Weight: 2, Speed: 2, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 2 Strike Shot * Drive Shot, made out of plastic with a rubber strip Weight: 1, Speed: 4, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 4, Attack Range: 2 * Random Shot, half plastic and half metal making it unpredictable Weight: 2, Speed: 2, Power: 3, Attack Distance: 1, Attack Range:4 * Metal Shot, completely metal making it extremely strong, but quite slow Weight: 3, Speed: 1, Power: 3, Attack Distance: 1, Attack Range: 2 * Speed Shot, made of hollow plastic making it extremely fast with low power Weight: 1, Speed: 5, Power: 1, Attack Distance: 3, Attack Range: 2 * Stealth Shot, same attributes as Speed Shot, except it is clear making it near invisible when shot Weight: 1, Speed: 5, Power: 1, Attack Distance: 3, Attack Range: 2 * Spike Shot, made of plastic with a strip of hard plastic spikes for a long shot Weight: 1, Speed: 4, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 5, Attack Range: 2 * Impact Shot, made of plastic with a metal ball inside; same has Hasbro's new B-Dama that replaced the Standard Shot Weight: 1.5, Speed: 4.5, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 2 * Split Shot, made of plastic with a metal ball inside; splits open throwing the metal ball out and the plastic snaps back in place Weight: 2, Speed: 2, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 4 * Stealth Drive Shot, mixes the accuracy of Drive Shot with the invisibility of Stealth Shot Weight: 1, Speed: 4, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 5, Attack Range: 2 * Dark Drive Shot, recolor of Drive Shot Weight: 1, Speed: 4, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 5, Attack Range: 2 * Dark Stealth Shot, a darker version of Stealth Shot, still near invisible Weight: 1, Speed: 5, Power: 1, Attack Distance: 3, Attack Range: 2 * Metal Spike Shot, same as Spike Shot with metal for the spikes Weight: 1, Speed: 3, Power: 2.5, Attack Distance: 5, Attack Range: 2 * Aurora Shot, a heavier version of Standard Shot Weight: 3, Speed: 2, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 2 Grenade shot * Standard Grenade shot Weight: 3, Speed: 1, Power: 3, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 4 * Speed Grenade shot Weight: 2, Speed: 2, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 3, Attack Range: 4 * Heavy Grenade shot Weight: 5, Speed: 0, Power: 4, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 4 Customized Crash B-daman *Assault Ifrit *Magnum Tauros *Magnum Bahamut *Mach Bahamut *Assault Bahamut *Omega Ifrit *Omega Garuda *Omega Tauros *Justice Bahamut *Justice Tauros *Assault Garuda *Assault Ifrit A good customization that I will consider is that you combine .67 rear and .67 suspensions for the barrel, then having Garuda 2 as your core, and having Synchro Grip(Fire) as your grip, adding Synchro Server and Hybrid Cannon as your accessories thus making your power-2 rush-3 and control-3 Trivia *The anime series came before B-Daman CrossFire, and after Battle B-Daman. *Product-wise, Crash B-Daman's Synchro Weapon System was suceeded by Metal B-Daman. *The manga and anime's plot and characters are very different from each other. Category:Series Category:Crash B-Daman